Hot For Teacher
by SparklySlytherinSweetThing
Summary: "As I'm walking up to the door, I notice a tall, silver-haired man walking out, hands in pockets, mask covering half his face. Dang, he's fine. I qwirked an eyebrow. It's about to get interesting." School-Fic! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapitre Une

**A/N: So Fanfiction deleted this story because my summary was not "G rated". 'Kay, sweet. Thanks a lot, bitch. So now I have to re-upload each chapter. And I dont have my 60+ reviews. If you reviewed on chapter 11, I probably didn't get a chance to read it, so could you please review that chapter again? Thanks bunches, chapters on their way.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre Une**

Holy. Fuck. Shit Fuck.

This school is fucking huge.

I hate my life. I hate my mother. I hate that she made me move all the way across the fucking country. What the hell does the little state of Massachusetts have anyways? Except for the fact that gay people can get married here. And don't get me wrong, I love gay people. My best friend's gay. But seriously...I miss California. I miss the sun and the sand and my little high school in Orange County. I hate my mother.

She was the one who decided we had to move 3,000 miles away from my home, my friends, my boyfriend. Although, I'm not so mad about the last one, seeing as he dumped me as soon as he found out I was leaving and he wouldn't be able to 'get any' from me on the other side of the country. Well you weren't getting any from me in the first place, so why the hell should that matter? Whatever. I'm over it.

But now I have to deal with a new school, trying to make new friends, maybe work on getting a new boyfriend... Then again, maybe not. Screw immature little high school boys who only want to have sex with you. But seriously, this school? It's so freaking huge! I'm gonna get lost just trying to find the main office! And it's not like my stupid mother could help me. Noooo, she's too busy trying to get drunk on a Wednesday morning! At 8 o'fucking clock. Who the hell does that? Oh right, Tsunade, that's who. I really wish she'd never adopted me. Life would be so much easier.

So now I'm stuck walking through the double doors of the biggest school I've ever seen in my life, and that includes Hollywood Academy, which is huge as fuck. And damn it, I'm already late. Way to make a great first impression.

Walking through the doors, I see a sign to my right that says _Please Check In At Main Office._ Okay cool. Yea, I would love to. But I don't fucking know where it is! Shoot me now. I already hate this place, just for making it so damn difficult for me on my first- Oh. I see the main office. Now I feel stupid.

As I walked up to the door, I noticed a tall, silver-haired man walking out, hands in pockets, but one pulling out a black bandana. He had a mask covering half his face...interesting. He glanced up at me and I saw mismatched eyes twinkling at me as he walked past. Dayyyy-um he's fine. He looks young too. Maybe he's a senior. But that hair was misleading...oh who am I to judge, maybe it's a birth defect. I mean I was born with freaking pink hair for Pete's sake. _Pink hair!_

I grabbed the handle to the door of the office and walked in. There's a small, black-haired lady sitting behind the counter who looked up at me as I did so.

"Ah, you must be Miss Haruno," she said quietly with a small smile.

"Er, yes," I replied. "I was told I needed to check in here to get my homeroom and schedule?" It was supposed to be a statement, but it came out more like a question.

"I will alert Mr. Sarutobi to your arrival. If you wouldn't mind waiting..." she trailed off and gestured to the couch sitting opposite of her desk. I obliged and took a seat.

She got up from her seat and walked down a short hall at the back of the office to where I presumed was the principle, Mr. Sarutobi's, office. The black-haired lady soon returned with a stout old man following close behind her. He looked kind and caring, holding a piece of paper in one hand and a smoking pipe in the other, big old smile on his face.

"Miss Haruno!" He greeted, holding out his hand. I stood to shake it. "We are so happy to have you here with us this year. I am sure you will find Konoha High much to your liking. Now, here is your class schedule." He handed me the paper. "Your homeroom is room 207. The whole floor has alphabetical sophomore homerooms, but your classes will be scattered across the school. Even more so since I see you are taking advanced and honors classes. It should be fairly simple for you to find your way around. It may seem huge, but once you get used to it, you'll know it like the back of your hand!" He gave me another caring smile. I didn't say anything, just nodded my head and allowed him to continue. "All right, so now I will have Miss Shizune," he gestured to black-haired woman sitting behind the counter, "show you to your homeroom. I hope you find your time here educational, inspirational, and enjoyable." And with that, he put the pipe in his mouth, turned on his heel, and proceeded back to his office.

Miss Shizune stood up, came around the counter, and led me out of the office. _Well she's not very talkative,_ I thought to myself. She led me up a flight of stairs to the second floor, where I knew my homeroom would be. We arrived at room 207 and she knocked on the door. We waited for only a moment before the door opened. They must've been expecting me. Well, here goes nothing.

The door was held open for me and I stepped into the room, hearing Shizune whisper, "good luck," as she turned to walk away. I wonder what she meant by that...

A tall woman with purple hair grinned at me as I walked in. She was wearing fishnets over her whole body, covered only by a trench coat. She seemed like kind of a hard ass, yet still nice enough. I try not to judge people before getting to know them. That is, until she opened her mouth. "All right maggots! This is Sakura Haruno," she all but yelled at the class. Then she turned to me, "and you, sit your ass down in an empty seat and don't bother me! I'm super hungover and homeroom's almost finished anyways. Now go sit!"

I quirked an eyebrow. Shit's about to get interesting.


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Chapitre Deux**

I made my way to an empty seat at the back of the classroom next to kid sleeping on his desk. I'm sure he and I will get along fine, seeing as all I ever want to do in school is sleep as well. But, unfortunately, I can't. Because I have to be taking three honors classes and two advanced classes - one Junior's class and a _Senior's_ class. So I'm obviously gonna get the shit beat out of me. I hate being smart.

The kid next to me stirred. He had long black hair tied up into a ponytail on top of his head and he was wearing mesh, just like the teacher, with a simple green jacket and cargo pants. His eyes blinked open and he looked at me with a bored expression on his face. "Yo."

Sweet, simple, to the point. I like him. I nod my head and reply, "Hey."

"So you're new here, right?" I gave him a look that said, _obviously._ "Okay so what classes are you in? I doubt we have many together, but I'm sure you've probably got classes with my friends."

My eyebrow quirked again. "Why do you doubt we have any classes together?" I was getting kind of defensive. _Calm down Sakura!_

He smirked. "Well that would be because I'm in all honors and advanced classes."

"Huh. That's funny," I deadpanned and tossed my schedule onto his desk. I saw his face contort from confused, to surprised, to impressed all in the matter of two seconds, then back to just plain bored.

"We have five classes together." Just then, the bell rang. "Come on. First period's with the Juniors."

As we left homeroom, I noticed the teacher was still in her seat, feet propped up on her desk, and snoring rather loudly. I turned to the pineapple head and asked, "So what's her deal?" nodding my head back at the dozing teacher.

"Who, Anko? She's just a drunk who only got this job because she's trained in martial arts and threatened to rip off Mr. Sarutobi's...ahem, ya know..."

I laughed out loud at that. "Sounds like a bitch." He chuckled lightly as we walked up a flights of stairs and made our way to room 312. "Oh! I almost forgot! What's _your_ name?"

"Shikamaru."

Again with the sweet, simple, and to the point responses.

"Nice to meet you."

By that point, we were walking through the door of room 312 and I spotted the teacher. He was standing with his back to the classroom, writing something on the board. He had thick black hair and a pointy goatee, a burning cigarette hanging from his lips.

"That's Asuma. He's Mr. Sarutobi's son. He's probably the best teacher at this school. He subbed for my Advanced Chemistry class last year when I was a Freshman and although he may seem like a stickler, he's pretty laid back, but still a great teacher.

"Hmmm, good to know."

I followed Shikamaru up to Asuma's desk and he cleared his throat. Asuma turned and glanced at Shikamaru, nodding, before Shikamaru went to his seat in the back of the class. Then Asuma turned to me.

"Miss Haruno?"

I nodded, "It's nice to meet you, sir." I like to give adults a good first impression of myself.

"Well, I'm, technically, Mr. Sarutobi, but that's what everyone calls my father, so you can just call me Asuma." He took a long drag on his cigarette while I waited for him to continue. "It seems as if you and Shikamaru have already taken a liking to each other, so you can take the empty seat in the back next to him."

I smiled and replied, "Thank you," before making my way to the seat next to Shikamaru.

"That was the greatest Science class I have ever had!" I exclaimed as we exited Asuma's classroom. "Who would've thought he'd be that awesome?"

Shikamaru gave me a weird look. "Um..I'm pretty sure I told you he was..."

"Well...yea..." I kinda lost my spark after that. We made our way back down to the second floor for Honor's Sophomore History with Miss Yuhi. Shikamaru had informed me during Physics that Asuma had gotten her pregnant a few months ago and they were trying to hide that it was his, but of course Shikamaru could see right through their façade.

We walked into room 234 and I made my way up to Miss Yuhi's desk without Shikamaru this time. She smiled up at me with bright crimson eyes and sent me to an open seat near the windows of her classroom. History is my least favorite subject, but at least I would have something to look at while sitting through the class. As it turns out, the seniors guys had gym this period and they were currently playing shirts vs. skins soccer on the field right in my line of vision. I think I'm going to like this seat...

My next class was Three-Dimensional Art & Sculpture. I'm surprised they let me join this class, seeing as it's already a couple months into the school year and I'm way behind, but I guess they saw the recommendation from the art teacher of my previous school and assumed I'd be able to catch up. They were right in doing that. I'll be all caught up in one week, tops.

After art, Shikamaru met me outside the door, and I'm glad he did, because I hadn't talked to anybody else at the school yet and had no idea where I was going next.

Shikamaru led me from the bottom floor back up the fourth floor where we would have Advanced Writing. "This class is set aside for specially talented seniors who tested out of their Honors Literature class at the beginning of the year. I also tested out, and I can see you did too. Be aware, you're going to get a lot of grief from everybody for being in this class. You'll learn to ignore it after a while. It really is an excellent class."

"What about the teacher?"

"He's...well, you'll see. It's difficult to explain him."

"Okay..." At that point, I wasn't really worried about the teacher. I had only asked to try to make conversation. What i was really thinking about was if I would see that hot guy who had walked out of the office before me this morning. He hadn't been with the other seniors playing soccer during second period and I hadn't seen him during class changes. I was starting to doubt if he was a senior...maybe he was a junior? But he wasn't in my Advanced Physics class... I'll just have to wait and see!

Shikamaru and I walked into the classroom. The teacher wasn't in there yet, so I just followed Shikamaru to the back and sat in the seat next to him. If it was someone else's seat, they could move. Looking around, I couldn't see the gravity-defying, silver hair and mismatched eyes that I'd seen earlier that morning. _Damn it!_

The bell rang and the teacher still wasn't there. I glanced over at Shikamaru, but he just gave me bored-looking smirk and shoulder shrug.

Just then the door burst open and I heard a voice say, "Sorry I'm late class, but you see, a black cat crossed my path and I had to-"

"LIAR!" Half the class yelled at him. I looked up at the man, and my jaw dropped.

_He's the teacher! Oh my god! Fuck! I've got the hots for my teacher! FMLLLL!_


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Chapitre** **Trois**

The silver-haired man was standing in front of the class, leaning on his desk. But there was something different about his appearance...I looked at his face, noticing it was still covered by the black mask, but there was something more to it now. You could no longer see his left, crimson eye, only the onyx one to the right. There was now a black bandana that matched the mask tied around the left side of his head.

To say the least, I was kind of surprised. His crimson eye was beautiful; why would he want to cover it up?

I turned to Shikamaru. "Have you ever seen what's under that bandana?"

He shook his head. "No one has. Nor has anyone seen what's under his mask. He's very secretive and protective of his face."

"Hmmm..." So I'm the only student here that's seen his crimson eye. Possibly the only person in the school, teachers included. But why, then, was his mask off as he exited the office today if he doesn't like people to see it? "How old is he?" I asked casually, trying not to sound too interested. "He just looks very young..." I trailed off.

Shikamaru stared at me with a bored expression. "I'm not entirely sure. Between twenty-five and thirty. Based on his growth patterns, I've come to assume he's around twenty-eight. But you know what they say about assuming things, and I try not to make an ass out of myself if I can help it. It's too troublesome when women call you out on it."

Of course, I knew where he was coming from with those last couple comments. I had made an ass out of myself several times throughout my life. Tsunade had as well, especially in assuming I would enjoy moving here. As of right now, I had made one friend, and the only guy that had caught my eye was illegal. Great. Fuck Shit Fuck my life.

"All right class, listen up," our hot teacher addressed us nonchalantly, effectively stopping mine and Shikamaru's, and for that matter, everyone else's, whispered conversations. "If you don't already know, we have a new student." A murmur went around the room and people started glancing around. "Okay, I guess you didn't know. Anyways, she's a sophomore, so since she's in this class, she's obviously an advanced writer. Sakura, would you like to stand up and tell us about yourself?"

"Not really," I deadpanned. Fuck if he's hot, he's not gonna get me to do anything I don't want to.

"Okay..." He sweatdropped. "Well...ahem, I'm Mr. Hatake...um, yeah, so let's get to work then. Today, to get Miss Haruno into the way we do things in this class, we're going to have a free-write. I will put a prompt on the board, and you will spend the next half-hour writing. You will write straight up until the bell, and then you will hand in your unfinished story. Tomorrow, the stories will be passed out to different people and you will spend ten minutes of the block period finishing the story you receive. Do not write your name on the paper. We will critique them during the rest of the class and then you will find your paper, write your name on it, and turn it in for myself to grade. Kapeesh?"

He turned to the board and picked up a piece of chalk, debating for a moment, before writing: _Write down three names of important people from your past. Start writing a story or scene between three characters with those names. _

I looked down at the notebook sitting on my desk. What an easy prompt! Three important people from my past? My best friend and her two brothers that I practically lived with when I was in California. This was gonna be easy-peasy. Except...how the fuck do I write a _fiction_ story about them? Well, maybe I won't. He doesn't have to know if it's fiction or not...

_Temari Sabaku  
Kankuro Sabaku  
Gaara Sabaku_

_A deafening knock sounded through the quiet mansion as a blonde girl with four pigtails at the back of her head came bounding down the elegant staircase. She swung open the large glass door with a huge grin on her face as her best friend walked through the open door, into Temari's out-stretched arms. Temari's two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, waltzed into the entry way behind her, staring at the girl in their sister's arms. She was smiling from ear-to-ear as she hugged her best friend, before moving on to her favorite guys in the world. Kankuro gave her a little squeeze, but Gaara hugged her back tightly, as if he knew what was coming. He was always able to tell when she was faking her smile; it somehow just didn't reach her eyes._

_Gaara whispered in her ear so the others couldn't hear, "Are you going to tell us what's happened this time?" _

_The girl nodded her head slightly before letting go and turning to address them all. "Let's go up to Temari's room!" The false smile was still on her face as she began to ascend the grand staircase. Temari and Gaara were following her, but Kankuro, who usually wasn't allowed in on the gossip, was headed toward the kitchen. "Kankuro! You too," she called back to him. He looked ecstatic._

_The four teenagers all made themselves comfortable in Temari's room. The Sabakus could all tell something was wrong now, not only Gaara, since Kankuro was being allowed in on the conversation. They waited in silence for the other girl in the room to start talking, but just as she opened her mouth, she began to cry, rendering it impossible to form coherent words off her lips. Temari jumped across the room to comfort her, Gaara looked pained to see her so vulnerable, and Kankuro simply looked stunned. He had never witnessed her cry before. Even when she was in pain, she never let her emotions show, for she considered them a weakness._

Just then, the bell rang. I tore the piece of paper out of my notebook and made my way to the front of the classroom, placing the paper on Mr. Hatake's desk. He smiled up at me, or at least I thought he was smiling, and my heart just about melted. God damn it. I've gotta knock it off. Nothing's going to come of this. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I walked out of the room, Shikamaru right behind me.

"So what'd you think?" He asked when we were out of earshot of the room.

"About the class or the teacher?"

"Both."

"Well," I started. "I really liked the prompt. I think I'm going to really enjoy this class." I said with a smile, trying to avoid the topic of Mr. Hatake.

He nodded in agreement. "It really is a great class. And so what about Mr. Hatake?"

Damn it. "He's cool. I really just wanna see what he's hiding under the mask and bandana!" Well part of it was true.

"Yea, don't we all."

Together, we made our way to the cafeteria, discussing the coming classes we would have together. We still had honors French II and honors Algebra II with Trigonometry. By the time we made it to the cafeteria, half the school was already sitting down eating lunch. This is what we get for having to come down four flights of stairs. We went through the line and I grabbed a chicken salad wrap. Shikamaru only got a water. After paying, I followed him to his usual lunch table. "You'll like my friends. Some of them are troublesome, but you'll like them."

"Shikamaru!" A tall girl with long, blonde hair waved at us as we approached. "Who's your friend?"

"Troublesome..." He muttered under his breath. "Sakura, this is my girlfriend, Ino." That was shocking. "Guys, this is Sakura. She's new here and she's in most of my classes."

"Whoa! So you must be, like, a genius, then!" An exuberant blond boy practically yelled at me.

"Shut up, Naruto." A brown-haired girl snapped at the blond. "I'm Tenten. And that's Naruto." She then pointed at all of the people sitting around the table. "This is Hinata, my boyfriend Neji, Shino, Lee, Choji, and I guess you already know Shikamaru and now Ino. Next to her is Sasuke, her step-brother, and next to him is Kiba."

I smiled at them. They were an interesting group...I guess I'd just have to get used to being around loud people, since I definitely wasn't going to go sit by myself. If Shikamaru put up with them, then I could too.

After lunch, Shikamaru, Neji, and I said goodbye to the rest of the group and headed to room 349 for Honors Algebra II with Trig. Turns out Neji, Tenten, and Lee are all a year older than the rest of us, but they were mostly in standard classes with other juniors, except for Neji. I asked him why this was the only class he took as Honors. His simple response was, "Math never changes. It's easy that way." Well okay then.

And Neji was right. Math was easy. Especially this class. I was so fricken bored the whole time, I almost fell asleep seven times.

Next, I had study hall. It was boring. I really did fall asleep. I hate doing work during a free period. Since I never get enough sleep at night, I always spend my study hall sleeping. Always have, probably always will, up until the day I graduate.

After that, I met Shikamaru up on the second floor for French II. I learned French at my last high school and during middle school, so it wasn't hard for me to pick up where they were in class today. Ino was also in this class. Funny, I thought she'd have taken German...

And my last class of the day was another elective. They put me in Speech and Oral Communications since it was the only one that would fit in my schedule that would be easy to catch up in. It was actually kind of fun. In honor of my first day, I got to participate in "a heated debate about the best looking kind of lizard." Sounds dumb, right? Well it was actually super fun. And I won. Bearded Dragons top all. Fuck Yes.


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Chapitre Quatre**

It was the end of the day, finally, and I was standing outside the school, waiting for my mother, who was hopefully sober, to pick me up. Being almost sixteen, I couldn't wait until I could drive and wouldn't need her. I had already taken all of my classes and my birthday was in just a few months, so I was really anxious.

School had already been out for thirty minutes and Tsunade still wasn't here. I swear to God, if she doesn't get here within the next fifteen minutes, I'm never going to speak to her again. And damn, now it's raining. Fuck her. I'm going back inside.

I took to wandering the halls; it was very serene when there were no kids running and yelling between classes. I made my way up the stairs, to sophomore hallway, not really sure where I was heading, just letting my feet carry me. I made it to the end of the hallway, seeing no one, before tuning around and heading up the next flight of stairs. There was no one on that floor either, so I just let my feet keep carrying me up to the fourth floor. I wasn't really sure where I was going, but I was being drawn toward the end of the hallway, to the big bay window that sat there, looking out over the fields behind the school.

The view was breath taking. Being four stories up, you could see over the tops of the spruce trees outlining the soccer and baseball fields, and beyond those trees was a lake. But not just any lake; a lake that was surrounded by wildflowers and cherry blossom trees and had a light mist rolling over it from the cold rain hitting the warm water. It was "beautiful."

"Yes it is."

I whipped around, "Mr. Hatake!" I was startled by being caught still in school, and especially by my advanced writing teacher. He looked tired. His visible eye was drooping and he was slouching now, when in class he had had perfect posture.

"Miss Haruno, what are you still doing here?"

"Oh, um...my mom...is running a little late...yea! But don't worry she'll be here soon." He was making me nervous, but I tried not to show it by sending him a flawless smile. He seemed a bit taken-a-back by my cheeriness. Good, hopefully I was fooling him.

He started walking back to his classroom and I followed him. "Well I'm glad you weren't forgotten about." He sent a smile my way. Or, at least I thought it was a smile. I couldn't really tell because of his mask, but the way his eye crinkled when he looked at me made me think it was a smile. "So how did you like your first day here?"

"It was good. Kind of tiring. This school is huge." I was fighting a blush as we walked into his classroom together and he closed the door.

"You're from California, right? Shouldn't you be used to big things?"

He was right about that. "Yes, but the high school I went to back in Orange County was considerably smaller than this, only two stories and an art department in the basement. This place is even bigger than the performing arts school in Hollywood."

"Interesting. I always thought everything was bigger in California."

"Well if you ever go there, you might be disappointed if you keep thinking like that."

"I'll remember that."

I smiled at him and began wandering around his classroom. He had a pretty nice view from the windows in his classroom, although not as nice as the view of the lake from the bay window at the end of the hall. I turned away from the windows and headed back over to Mr. Hatake's desk, where our stories were still in a neat stack. I began fingering through them, looking for mine. I had some time, maybe I could add a little more to my story. I found mine and pulled it out, re-reading what I had written today.

Mr. Hatake glanced up at me before looking back down at the paper he was grading. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about if I could add any more to my story..." I tailed off, still reading my story. Damn, why did I let on so much of my past? I don't want anybody finding out about what went on in Suna.

"Now, I can't let you do that," He said, not sounding mad, just tired.

I pouted cutely at him. "Why not?"

He looked up at me and sighed. He seemed affected by my pout, but tried to hide it by running a hand down his face, his mask almost slipping down a little, but he caught it before I could get a glimpse of his face. "Because that would be unfair to everyone else in the class," He said calmly.

"But they're all much more advanced writers than I am since I just started here and I'm just concerned that my story is going to be much worse than theirs and I just want to add a little something so that the person who finishes it doesn't actually finish it the way the story goes, 'cause then that would be embarrassing and I don't want anyone to actually know how the story ends and-"

"Sakura! Calm down." I could tell Mr. Hatake was getting a little annoyed at how worked up I was. He grabbed the paper out of my hands and began to read it. I could do nothing to stop him, I just had to stand there and watch him read the story of my life.

When he finished, he looked up at me. I couldn't read his face, though. He seemed a little surprised at what I had written. "Is the girl in the story you?"

"The girl is nameless," I denied.

"But she had to have been based off someone. Was that someone you?"

I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want people to know about my past. But I knew the other people in the class would ask me the same question during block period. I could lie to them, but I didn't want to lie to him. "...Yes." I said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

He didn't push it. "So," he started. "I'm starting to think your mom isn't just running late. Did she forget about having to pick you up?"

"Ummm...yea..I guess. But it isn't her fault! She works hard and she probably just fell asleep, or...or..." I trailed off._ Or she's too drunk to remember._ Mr. Hatake didn't need to know that.

"Well, let me finish up here and I'll give you a ride home. Don't want you getting sick from walking home in the rain during your first week of school, now do we?" His eye crinkled again.

"No, no! It's no big deal, I can just catch a bus or something!" _Why the hell am I denying him? Yes, I would love a ride home with your sexy self! _But the little voice in the back of my head was telling me I was right for declining his offer. I didn't want him to see Tsunade, if she was home, drunk.

"It'd be my pleasure."

Well...he's not going to have to come inside or anything, and Tsunade probably wasn't home anyways. "Okay fine, but only if it's not too far out of your way."

"Where do you live?"

"Its about fifteen miles east of here. In Barnstable."

"Wait, you live on the Cape? Then why do you go to school in Wareham?"

"I have no idea. It was Tsu- my mother's decision.

He raised his visible eyebrow at my slip-up, but said nothing. "I live in Harwich, so it won't be a problem for me to take you home. You'll actually be on my way."

"Thank you so much!" I almost hugged him, but I restrained and simply smiled warmly at him. I think he smiled back.

"Let me just grab my things and we can be on our way." He picked up a stack of papers, leaving my story in the center of his desk, away from the other stories on the corner of his desk, and pulled his jacket off the back of his chair. I buttoned my peacoat and picked up my books from one of the student desks and we made our way out of his classroom, down the stairs, and out the side doors into the teacher parking lot.

I looked around the parking lot, trying to decide which of the remaining cars was Mr. Hatake's. I figured maybe the Volvo in the corner spot, but never in a million years did I expect him to click his keys and the lights to blink on a pearly white 2011 Aston Martin DB9 Coupe. I almost had a heart attack.

Running up to the car, I started freaking out the second I touched it. "Holy Fuck Shit Fuck this car! Oh my god! This is a two hundred thousand dollar car! How the hell can you afford this?"

He was impressed with my knowledge of cars, I could tell, but of course he had to reprimand me first. "Sakura, watch your language." I just shrugged. He didn't push it. "And to answer your question, I won it."

I was gaping at him. He _won_ it! Lucky bastard! "Can I drive it?"

"Do you have your license?"

I looked down, disappointed. "Not yet..."

"Then not yet."

I snapped my head up to look at him. "Meaning you'll let me drive it eventually!?"

"Maybe someday." He winked at me. Or, at least it looked like a wink. I couldn't really tell.

I beamed at him and ran around to the passenger side, opening the door and sliding onto the plush leather seat. This is seriously the sexiest car in the world and I have the privilege of sitting in it. I'm gonna get to hear the roar of the engine, feel it under my feet. God, it smells delicious, too, like pine and leather. Yummm.

Mr. Hatake chuckled at my reaction of sitting in his car as we pulled out of the school parking lot. We spent most of the time in the car in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable. When we got to the Bourne Bridge, we got stuck in traffic. He seemed used to it, though.

"What kind of music do you like?" I finally asked, getting bored with the silence.

"Anything. Why don't you pick a station," he said, gesturing to the Sirius radio. I fumbled through the satellite radio stations until stopping on The Highway - the best country station satellite radio can offer.

Mr. Hatake's eye crinkled and he turned the music up really loud. Playing was one of my favorite songs - Country Girl, Shake It For Me by Luke Bryan - and I couldn't help singing along to it. He laughed when I started to belt my lungs out with the lyrics.

We drove like that for a while until we got into town in Barnstable, when he turned the music down and had me direct him to my house. He pulled into my driveway and turned the music down lower, starting to talk, "It really wouldn't be a problem for me to give you a ride to and from school if your mother is unable to. I'm sure she's a busy woman, and it's on my way to pick you up."

"Oh, thank you so much, but I'm sure it was an accident that she didn't pick me up today. Don't worry, I'll usually have a ride."

"Okay, well, if you ever need a ride in the mornings, just give me a call." He scribbled down his cell phone number and handed it to me. I tried to fight back a blush. "I usually leave my house at about 6:30, so just call me around then if you need a ride. I get to school pretty early, but I'm pretty sure you could find something to do."

I smiled at him, hand on the door handle. "Thank you."

"Of course. Have a good night, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow at school, or at 6:45 if you end up needing a ride."

I nodded and smiled again. "Bye, Mr. Hatake." I waved and ran up to the front door as he started backing out of our driveway. I stuck my key in the handle and pushed the door open, listening intently to hear if Tsunade was home, if I was going to have to endure her wrath tonight.

A loud crash came from the kitchen as I shut the front door and turned to see Mr. Hatake speeding away, looking super sexy in his super sexy car. After the crash came cursing. _Shit_, she was drunk.

"Sakura?" Tsunade called from the other room.

I was hesitant to answer, but if I didn't she would get mad. "...Yes?"

"Why the hell are you so late? Get your ass in here!"

I slinked into the kitchen. "I think you forgot to pick me up, so my teacher drove me home." I tried to make it sound as non-accusatory as possible, but she still took it the wrong way.

"_I _forgot to pick you up? You insolent little bitch! You do not blame me for your own transportation problems!" and then she pulled back her fist.

I woke up the next morning around 5 o'clock to the sound of the front door slamming. _Great, she's already gone._ My head was throbbing and I could feel that my lip was split. I rolled out of bed slowly, feeling that I had a bruised abdomen, too. _Well damn. Now I'm gonna have to take Mr. Hatake up on his offer and he's going to have to see me like this._

Since it was only 5 o'clock, I decided to take a shower before calling him, figuring he wouldn't be up yet. The hot water felt good on my aching body, and when I got out, I took two aspirin to help with the pain. Next was make-up to cover the dark bruise around my eye. It covered pretty well, but there was nothing I could do about the split lip. Maybe people will believe me if I say they were just chapped. Yea, that should work, but I won't be able to explain the slight limp from my bruised abdomen. Oh well, you can't win 'em all.

By this point, it was 6 o'clock and I figured Mr. Hatake would be awake by now. I searched the pockets of my peacoat until I found the scrap of paper with his writing on it. I punched the numbers into my cell and waited until the third ring when a groggy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. Hatake, it's Sakura...ummm, sorry if I woke you up, but...can I take you up on that offer from yesterday?"


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Chapitre Cinq**

_I punched the numbers into my cell and waited until the third ring when a groggy voice answered, "Hello?"_  
_"Hey, Mr. Hatake, it's Sakura...ummm, sorry if I woke you up, but...can I take you up on that offer from yesterday?" _

"Oh, Sakura, yes...of course you can take me up on my offer, that's why I presented it. Ill be at your house at 6:45."

"Thank you so much Mr. Hatake!"

"Anytime. I'll see you soon," and he hung up.

I sighed. He's going to notice that something is wrong the second I start walking to his car. Hopefully he won't ask. I got dressed awkwardly, as it was difficult to move without being in pain, and headed down stairs to get some breakfast. I checked the fridge and, of course, there was no food in it. I checked the cupboards and, surprise, no food there either. Okay, well I guess no breakfast for me today. And Tsunade didn't leave me any lunch money, which I didn't expect, but that meant no lunch, either. Wonderful.

Figuring that I wouldn't be able to hear Mr. Hatake's Aston Martin pull up, I moved to our living room so I could watch out the front window for him. Right when he said he would be there, at 6:45, Mr. Hatake's sleek DB9 pulled into my driveway.

I grabbed my bag from where it was hanging on the staircase railing and headed out the front door, locking it behind me. I tried to walk as normally as possible as I made my way to the passenger side door. I thought I had pulled off a normal walk quite well, until I got in the car.

"Why are you limping?" Mr. Hatake inquired with concern lacing his voice.

"I'm not...?" I tried to pass it off as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't lie to me, Miss Haruno."

"Okay, look," I said, thinking fast. "I just fell down to stairs. It's no big deal. Don't worry about it." Luckily the eye that had the bruise was on the right side of my face, so he couldn't see the pitiful make-up covering. I know he wouldn't believe me if he could see it, so I thought maybe my story of falling down the stairs had a chance.

He glanced at me, but nodded and didn't push it. I was grateful. Now I just had to get through another hour with him before school starts, and hopefully neither Shikamaru, nor any of his friends at lunch, will say anything.

We rode to school in silence. I could just barely hear The Highway playing in the background, but decided not to turn it up. It was his car, after all, and I didn't want to disturb him if he liked quiet in the mornings. We made our way off the Cape, across the Bourne Bridge, and headed in to Wareham.

When we got to school, he parked in his same spot in the teachers' lot and we made our way in through the back door together. I followed him to the teachers' lounge where he poured a mug of coffee, then up the four flights of stairs to his classroom. There was barely anybody here at this time of day, so I had nothing to do, other than chill with him for the next forty-five minutes.

I sat down in one of the students' desks as Mr. Hatake sat down in his, pulling out papers to grade. I rummaged around in my bag for a book that I could read to kill time, but got bored with it pretty quickly. Don't get me wrong, I love to read, but it has to be a good book. And I don't know who the hell decided _The Scarlet Letter_ was a classic, but they must've been high. It's super confusing and boring. Do not ever read it. I put it down and started glancing around the room for something to do. Mr. Hatake keeps his room pretty empty and clean, so there was nothing for me to organize. I walked over the window, looking out at the early-arriving students sitting on the lawn of the courtyard. _What the fuck is wrong with them? It's like fifty degrees out there!_

I was fidgeting while looking out the window, and obviously Mr. Hatake noticed because he asked me, "Miss Haruno, since you seem a bit restless, would you mind doing me a favor?"

I shrugged, wincing a little, but I don't think he noticed. "Sure."

"Would you get into that closet," he nodded his head toward a door a couple feet to the right of the closed door that was the entrance to the classroom, "and get down the books on the top shelf about character development. You can just pile them here." He cleared a space on his desk and I walked over to the closet to grab the books.

There were about thirty books, and I figured I could carry about six at a time, so I'd have to make five trips. Simple, right? Wrong! When I was on my third trip, I reached up to grab another stack of books, but these were in the second row and it was more difficult to reach them, so I stood on my tiptoes and stretched farther, but there was a pain in my side and I let out a hiss of pain. I turned to see if Mr. Hatake had heard, but the damage was done. He had seen the bruising on my side, since my sweatshirt had ridden up, and his eye was wide as he saw me clutch the ribs on my left.

He was up from his desk in a heartbeat and at my side just as quick. I wanted to stop him from lifting the hem of my sweatshirt, but I was in too much pain to object. I guess the aspirin had worn off already. When he saw the purpling bruise there, he led me to his desk and sat me down in his rolling chair, taking my hand away from my side and getting a closer look the red sections of the bruise, letting out a pained sigh.

"Sakura. I can tell from this that you did not, in fact, fall down the stairs. Would you like to explain to me what actually happened?"

My eyes were squeezed shut, keeping the tears back. I simply shook my head in answer to his question. He just sighed again and got up from where he had been crouching on the ground and made his way over to the closet door where he pulled out a giant first aid kit. "I was a pre-med major in college," he explained. I didn't say anything. He pulled out a roll of medical wrap and an ice pack.

He pushed my sweatshirt and camisole all the way up to the bottom of my bra, gazing my exposed stomach with his fingers. I flinched, but hopefully he thought it was from being in pain...

Then he started to wrap all the way around my torso. When he had one layer down, he cracked the ice pack so that it would get cold. He asked me to hold it against my side until he covered it with the wrap, and then kept wrapping until coming to the end of the bandage. He secured it with tape and pulled my shirt down for me. I was no longer on the verge of tears, but he could tell I was still in pain. He grabbed a couple aspirins from the first aid kit and I dry swallowed them easily. I was used to taking pills.

"Sakura..." he started after a while of just staring at me, concern showing in his eye. "Please tell me what happened."

No one had ever showed enough interest in me before to see if I was injured, let alone wanted to know what happened, except, of course, for Temari and Gaara, and sometimes even Kankuro. But he looked so worried. I was incredibly surprised and confused to see that look being given to me. No one had ever cared that much before.

I looked deep into his eyes, trying to decide if I should tell him. I sighed; now wasn't the time. I glanced at the clock behind Mr. Hatake's head and noticed that there were only about twenty minutes until the bell for homeroom would ring. "Another time," I said quietly, pulling down my shirts.

He looked hard at me for a moment before nodding and extending a hand to help me stand up. I happily accepted it and let him pull me up, pleased to say I only had one twinge of pain. He noticed my little flinch and looked worried, but I shot him a reassuring smile. "Thank you so much for doing this. And for the ride to school."

He nodded. "Will you need a ride home?"

I looked down sheepishly. "Probably..."

"No problem. Just meet me up here some time after school. I'm usually ready to go at about 4 o'clock."

"Thanks." I smiled again and I think he smiled back. It really was hard to tell with that mask.

I grabbed my bag and books, shifting everything to my right side so as not to disturb the bandage and ice pack on the left, and made my way out of Mr. Hatake's room. I walked down two flights of stairs to the second floor, hoping I would find Shikamaru in homeroom. Anko was lounging at her desk, feet propped up, and when I looked to the back of the room, I saw Shikamaru asleep on his desk. _Of course._

I made my way back to my seat and just happened to casually bump Shikamaru's desk when I sat down. It was an accident, honest. He stirred and began to wake up. Pretending I hadn't just been the cause of his cut-short nap, I glanced over at him and gave an, _Oh, you're awake! _face.

"What happened to your eye?"

_Damn, he's perceptive. I was hoping no one would notice._

"Oh...um, nothing." I sent him a smile.

He looked at me funny, but didn't push the subject. Maybe he understood that I didn't want to talk about it. Or maybe he just didn't care... I was hoping it was the former.

We sat in silence until the bell for the start of homeroom rang, him sleeping, and me giving _The Scarlet Letter_ another shot now that I wasn't in great pain. Nope, it still sucks. Anko took attendance by yelling out, "anybody not here?" from her desk, feet still propped up. There were a few "no"s, but she wasn't really paying attention anyway.

The bell rang for first period and Shikamaru and I dragged ourselves upstairs for two periods with the juniors.

"What a stressful Physics class!" I complained to Shikamaru. I've always hated block days, even at my old school. We had had a pop quiz, a vocabulary test, and we had to complete a lab. Damn. This school's gonna kill me.

He simply shrugged. Of course it had been easy for him. Freaking genius.

We parted ways when we got to the first floor, him going to his study hall, as I headed to art. The teacher, Mr. Sasori, greeted me with a smile. I'd come to notice he didn't smile often, and I saw the other students, mainly the girls, glaring at me. Obviously I'm just a better artist than them, so he likes me better. Plus, I don't fall all over him whenever he walks up to me. Sure, he was young and good-looking, but I already had my eyes set on another illegal.

Mr. Sasori, or just Sasori, as he'd asked me to call him, had set me up at my own private table in the back of the art room so I could focus on catching up. I was currently working on "a clay figurine of my favorite animal." I had started it yesterday as an otter, but today, I was slowly morphing it into a bearded dragon. My debate in Speech yesterday had swayed my view on my favorite animal. I was set back from changing my animal, but I'd still be able to get the wooden puppet done by the end of the week and could start work on what everyone was doing now: Ice Sculptures!

The block period passed by quickly, and I was basically done with my bearded dragon. I had done all of the details and now it just needed to be fired and glazed. Easy-peasy. Tomorrow, I could start on the puppet.

Block Math and French went by slowly, dragging on everything that was such an easy concept, it was a sin to spend so much time on it.

When the day ended, I made my way to the fourth floor as everyone flooded around me, pushing down the stairs against the lone person trying to go up them. I walked to the end of the hall when it had mostly cleared out, and stood by the bay window, just leaning on my elbows, looking out of it at the peaceful scene before me. When the hall was completely empty and I was sure everyone had left, I walked over to Mr. Hatake's classroom.

I knocked lightly on his door, heard a grunted, "come in," and opened the door slowly. I peaked my head in, seeing his lanky form hunched over his desk, before entering fully and closing the door behind me.

He looked up from his work, spotting me. "Oh, Sakura." His eye crinkled and he looked much more relaxed.

I smiled back. _Damn he's so hot_.

"How are your ribs?"

That made my smile falter. "They're fine, thank you," I lied.

He could tell that this was going to be a touchy subject and decided not to ask any more questions pertaining to what had really happened. I was very thankful. I didn't feel like telling him, or anyone for that matter. The only people that new the truth about Tsunade, I left back at Suna High School in Orange County, California.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I inquired. I was walking around his classroom, but when I asked the question, I turned sharply to look at him, and in doing so, I twisted too far and a searing pain shot through my ribs.

"No...please come over here. I'd like to take another look at your ribs."

I obeyed him. He was the closest I was ever going to get to a doctor, and I didn't want to walk around with injuries that could be fatal when I had a perfectly good, perfectly hot, perfectly everything, almost-doctor as my Advanced Writing teacher. I waked around his desk and he motioned for me to sit upon it. I did so, trying to keep dirty thoughts out of my head, remembering my injuries.

He started to roll my sweatshirt and camisole up, keeping his trained eye on my face as it contorted in pain. He unwrapped the bandage from my torso, pulling the warm ice pack out, and taking the rest of the wrap off. The bruising had gotten worse, I could tell, as I had been bumped into in the halls during class changes. I open my glossy eyes to see the concerned look on his face. His hand that was holding the bandage moved to put it down, as his other hand was still holding my shirts up, and he started to gently touch the large bruised area.

(Kakashi POV)

I could tell now that this did not come from a simple fall down the stairs. I had seen injuries like this before in college, and this was an injury from repeated kicking in one area. Sakura was being abused at home. It was so obvious now. How could I not have been able to tell this morning? There's no way I can let her go back to her home, not now that I know what is going on there. She's coming home with me. She better not argue.

"Sakura?" I whispered. Her squinted eyes found my solitary black one. "You're coming home with me. Please don't argue. I'm pretty sure I know how you got these injuries."

She started crying, thick tears rolling down her face. I didn't really know how to comfort a crying girl, but I tried my best, wrapping her in one arm, pulling her off of my desk and rolling down her shirts. I grabbed her bag and my jacket, and began to lead her out of the classroom. I could take one night off from grading papers. I led Sakura down stairs and out to the staff parking lot. Luckily we didn't pass anybody the whole way. I wouldn't have wanted to explain this situation, especially since I sort of have a perverted reputation, simply because I like good literature.

I opened the passenger side door for her and tossed our things in the back when I got in on the driver's side. We drove on to the Cape in silence. There was almost no traffic since we had left school so early, so we got to my house in Harwich Port in only about twenty minutes. When I pulled into the driveway, we sat in the car for a while, just sitting there in silence. I didn't want to force her to get out, or to talk to me, but I wanted her to know she was welcome. I looked at her and we made eye-contact for a moment.

From the look in her eyes, I could tell she was scared, but I couldn't exactly tell what for. But that look did tell me that she needed a safe haven. I got out of the car and made my way around to her side, opened her door and offered her my hand, hoping against all hope that she would accept it and let me help her find that safe haven she needed so badly.


	6. Chapitre Six

**Chapitre Six**

Mr. Hatake opened my door and held his hand out for me. I looked at it for a moment, not sure if I wanted to take it, to go inside with him and pretend like everything was fine, like I've always done. Why couldn't life just be easy? Why couldn't he be inviting me over because I'm super hot and he wants to fuck me! Why can't he have a thing for me, like I have a thing for him? Why does life never fucking work out the way I want it to!

But by now, I had taken enough time contemplating and I could tell he was starting to doubt if he should have brought me here in the first place. I didn't want him to think he was wrong in bringing me here, though. I wanted to be here, just not necessarily under these circumstances.

My eyes met his lone one as I placed my hand in his.

(Kakashi POV)

She was taking a really long time thinking this over. But when her bright green eyes met mine and I felt her hand, I sighed in relief. Helping her out of my car, I could tell that she was still in a great deal of pain, so I pulled her arm around my shoulders and put my arm around her waist. I slouched down so that I could support her better and she sagged against me. I lightly closed the car door and we made our way towards my house.

When we got inside, she tried to turn to the sofa in my living room, but I pulled her away. She looked at me questioningly, but I just kept walking, her at my side, needing my support. There was no way I was going to make her lay down on that thing, being as small and uncomfortable as it was. I led her down the back hallway and into my bedroom. Her eyes widened a little when she saw where we were, and I understood why.

It probably wasn't often that your teacher took you home with him and brought you to his bedroom. This had to be more than a little awkward for her. But she'd have to suck it up, because I needed to get a better look at her ribs and the only way I was going to be able to do that was if she laid down.

I brought her over to my bed and sat her on the edge. "I need to get a better look at your ribs. Can you take your sweatshirt off and lay down for me?"

She nodded and began to remove her sweatshirt, but stopped when it was around her head, obviously in pain. I grabbed the bundle around her neck and gently helped her remove it.

"Thanks," she said gratefully with a nervous smile on her face.

I smiled back, but she could probably only see my eye crinkle. Now she was left in a thin white camisole. I know I shouldn't be looking, but as soon as she laid back on my bed and closed her eyes, mine was drawn to her chest. I could faintly see the pattern of a lacy red bra though her camisole, her shapely breasts straining against the fabric there. Damn, this would be any man's dream, but the circumstances were unfortunate.

I dragged my eyes away from her chest and began to pull her shirt up, already spotting the huge bruise. It looked much worse than it had this morning. There were three dark purple, almost black splotches, exactly one inch apart where I knew her ribs were, badly bruised.

This was incredibly bad. "Sakura, I need to get you to a hospital..."

I know she would've sat straight up if she wasn't in as much pain as she was, so she settled for shooting her eyes open and frantically shaking her head 'no.'

"No, Mr. Hatake, I can't go to the hospital!"

"Why not?" Seriously, she needs to go. What could she possibly mean when she says she can't go?

"I really just can't.." she trailed off, her eyes filling with a new batch of tears.

I know I've only known her for two days now, but I just couldn't stand to see her cry. "Okay, okay," I soothed. "We won't go to the hospital. But you're going to be in quite a bit of pain and I don't know how much I can do about this. It's going to take a while to heal."

She smiled. "That's fine! Just...no hospital?"

"No hospital."

"Thank you so much," she sighed, closing her eyes again as I left to get some things out of the bathroom.

I returned to my bedroom with bandages and splints to the sound of soft snoring. _Well damn. It's going to be incredibly difficult to wrap her up when she's asleep._

I quietly, but intently stalked over to the bed and crouched by her head. She looked so peaceful; it would almost be a sin to wake her. _Almost._ "Sakura?" I gently nudged her and she stirred, moaning a little at being woken up. "Sorry to wake you," I continued in a whisper, "but I need to splint and bandage your ribs. Then you can go back to sleep."

She nodded and I moved to help her slowly sit up, stuffing a couple pillows behind her back. I began wrapping her torso with the wide, thick bandage, stopping when there was one layer down to attach the splints. I taped them to the bandage so that they would stay in place, and kept wrapping. When I finished, I secured the loose end with more medical tape.

Her tired eyes met mine and I could see the ring of a shiner popping out from underneath a think layer of cover-up around her eye. _What the hell had happened to her? She didn't deserve this._

"Let me get you some more pain pills." I stood up, grabbing the left over tape, and went back into my bathroom to grab a morphine tablet. Might as well break out the heavy-duty stuff with the amount of pain she has to be in. Sakura looked at me when I reentered my room with the pill and a glass of water. I held them out to her. After swallowing the pill, she sent me a weak smile as I took the glass back and helped her lay back down so she could get some rest.

She looked so peaceful, so angelic, that I couldn't take my eyes off her. This girl, this insanely intelligent, talented, and beautiful girl, was laying in my bed and I wasn't even allowed to have my way with her. God _fucking_ damn it. She's gonna be the death of me.

So I did the only thing I could do; I laid a blanket over her lithe form, walked out of my bedroom, half-way closing the door behind me, and made my way out to my living room, where I pulled out the latest installment of _Icha Icha Paradise _and began to delve into a book that would take my mind off the girl currently sleeping in my bed.

(Sakura POV)

I woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon. There was a thick blue blanket covering me and I could barely feel the pain in my ribs anymore. I pushed the blanket from my body and slowly got off of the bed, being sure not to bend my torso and break my splints. Walking out of the room, I headed to Mr. Hatake's kitchen, where I knew the divine smell was coming from. I was starved, from having not eaten all day, or dinner yesterday. When I entered the kitchen, he was standing with his back to me over the stove, getting ready to flip a pancake on to the ever-growing stack next to him.

Feeling much better and wanting to get my flirt on, I siddled up next to him, bumping his hip with mine, and saying, "Boo!"

He looked a little startled when he saw me, but I saw his eye crinkle in what I assumed was a smile; hoped was a smile. "Feeling better?" he asked casually, flipping the pancake on to the stack that was now in front of me.

"Much!" I smiled. He could tell I wasn't just saying I felt better and he seemed relieved at the prospect of being able to believe that I truely did feel better. It was nice to have someone caring for me the way he was.

"So, Mr. Hatake, breakfast..." I looked at the clock, "dinner? Okay..."

"Kakashi," he said giving me what I could tell was a grin behind his mask.

"Okay then, Kakashi," I smiled. "so we're having breakfast for dinner?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded yes, turning back to the stove and flipping it off as the last pancake landed with the others.

I turned and walked to the bar, taking a seat on one of the bar stools, waiting patiently for him to get plates out and place one in front of me. Next, the plate of pancakes was set down. He handed me a fork and I used it to pull three moderately-sized pancakes on my plate. Soon, the syrup was slid in front of me and I dumped it over the pancakes, digging in hasitly to fill my empty stomach.

He chuckled at my aggressiveness with my food and handed me a plate of bacon to devour as well.

"I figured you'd be hungry, but damn, you eat like a horse."

I slowed down at that, realising I didn't look very attractive. "I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday..." I admitted reluctanly.

"Well then by all means, keep digging in! Don't want you dying of starvation, do we?" He tried to make it sound like a joke, but I could hear the worry in his voice.

I smiled at him reassuringly and dug back into my pancakes and bacon.

Kakashi then gabbed a plate for himself, put two pancakes on it, smothered them with syrup, and dug in, standing across from me on the other side of the bar. I didn't pay him any mind as I continued to eat hungrily, but I could feel his eye on me every once in a while.

When we both had finished eating, I took our plates to the sink, sat them in it, and turned around to find him looking at me with questions in his eyes. He still wanted answers, and who was I to refuse? He had taken me in, bandaged me up, and fed me. He deserved at least a small explanation from me. "I'm ready to talk now," I sighed.

He looked a bit taken aback at that, but nodded and led me into his living room so we could sit.

The room was small and crowded. Lined with bookshelves that were stocked with books: novels, biographies, and encyclopedias alike. I spied one section that was situated closely enough to the recliner that he could grab the orange-backed books with ease. Assuming the were his favorite, I decided I would have to check them out some time. But right now, it was explanation time.

"Okay," I began, sitting down on the small, hard couch. _Thank goodness for him taking me to his bedroom and not making me lay on this old thing! _"You deserve answers. And I'm going to give you some, but there are some things I can't tell you." He nodded and I continued, "My parents died when I was little. I don't really remember them...but anyways, when I was about six, Tsunade Senju adopted me from this little orphanage in Suna, California. She took me home with her to the main town next to Suna, Orange County. There, we lived together, quite happily, if I do say so myself, until I became a teenager and she decided I was getting to be too difficult.

"She took up drinking sake, it's this really strong Japanese rice wine, kind of like vodka, but stonger." He nodded, letting me continue without interruption. "And she has become quite addicted to it. Usually she has enough control over herself at the end of the day that she can just tell herself to go to bed, but sometimes she gets...violent." I trailed off, looking up into Kakashi's eye.

He was keeping a straight face of what I could see, but his jaw was set and clenched.

"I had three friends back in California," I continued more quietly. "Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. They were the only ones who knew what a bitch Tsunade could be when she got to drinking. Whenever I knew Tsunade spent her day drinking, I would spend the night at their house to avoid Tsunade's wrath, but now that I'm here on the other side of the country, I have no one that knows my situation. I wouldn't have gone home yesterday if I had had any where else to go. I knew she had been drinking all day, but I didn't have anywhere else."

"Sakura." I looked up at the strain in Kakashi's voice. "You have somewhere to go now."

I smiled through watery eyes. "Thank you."

"Do you...do you know if she has been drinking today? Because I'm not letting you go back to your house tonight if she has been."

"Well she left around 5 o'clock this morning...so it'd be dafe to assume that yes, she probably has been drinking."

"Then you're staying here. Is there anything you would like to do? I'm usually grading papers or reading... Do you have homework that you need to do?"

"Yea," I said disdainfully. "I need to do a worksheet for math. We have a quiz on Monday that I'll probably forget to study for over the weekend. Umm...where's my bag?" I asked looking around the room towards the door.

"Oh, right. It's still in the car. I'll go grab it for you." He stood up and stretched slightly before walking out the front door of his house. When he closed the door to the cool air of the outside, I stood up, wandering around the room, looking at all of the books. I had stopped at the curious orange books when he reentered the house carrying my bag.

I turned around before I was able to read the titles of the books so that he wouldn't think I was snooping and smiled warmly at him. "Thanks."

"Sure thing."

I sat down on the floor and began to pull notebooks and textbooks out of my bag. I sat a notebook and a pen on the coffee table in front of me with my physics book by my side and began to do the problems in chapter seven that had been assigned to us yesterday.

Kakashi sat down in his recliner and pulled one of the orange books off the shelf next to him and began to read.

After about an hour of silence, I couldn't take it anymore and decided to ask Kakashi what he was reading.

His eye crinkled when her responded, "Something not for children."

"Are you calling me a child?"

"Absolutely."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I could hear the smile in his voice, but by now I was getting defensive.

"Oh come on. You're only, like, what? Twelve years older than me?"

"How old are you?"

"Almost sixteen."

"Well then you're about ten years younger than me because I just turned twenty six."

"That just proves my point even more! How can you call me a child when I'm not that much younger than you?"

"Because you're a minor. You're not legal yet." His eye was crinkling again and I could tell he was enjoying our little tiff.

I "hmph"ed and turned back to my newly started math worksheet, pouting. He probably didn't realize it, but I was super disappointed that he thought of me as a child, even if he was only kidding.

Sensing that I was a tad upset, he tried to lighten the mood by saying, "But you know, you definately don't look your age. You could probably pass as eighteen, maybe nineteen? And based on the classes you're taking, you probably have the intellect of a college student."

I beamed at him, greatful for his quick save. He made me feel much older than I really was.

"And anyways," he continued. "Age is but a number."

I could see the outline of a grin underneath his mask, and I grinned back.

I abandoned my homework and stood up, stretching. Walking over to him, I stood in front of Kakashi's lounge chair looking down at the book in his hands with a raised eyebrow, but his fingers were 'coincidentally' covering the title of it. "So really. What is it?" I inquired.

But he didn't say anything in response; just grinned at me underneath that stupid mask of his. So I grabbed for the book.

Yea...that didn't go over well...

It seemed as if he had been expecting me to grab for it, so he was ready when I did. Either that, or he just had really good reflexes. I was suspecting the former. But when I struck out to take the book away from him, he had already stood up and pinned my arms to my sides, abandoning the book on the floor. I figured that this was in no way going to help me find out what the books were about, so I decided to play the injury card, even though I really wasn't in pain. As a matter of fact, I was kind of enjoying the current situation we were in, as Kakashi was rather close.

But I really wanted to know about those books! "Ow ow owww!" I moaned only a moment after he had grabbed me. His eye widened and he hastily let me go, thinking he had caused me pain in my ribs.

I darted underneath his outstretched arm of concern and grabbed the book that was lying face down on the floor at the foot of Kakashi's recliner. I turned and stuck my tongue out at the silver-haired man as I danced out of his reach, looking at the front cover.

"_Icha Icha Paradise_? What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh nothing," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head unconvincingly.

"Hmmm sure...well then let's just read a little snipet of it to find out what it's really about, shall-" Before I could even finish the sentence or open the book, Kakashi had lunged at me, knocked the book out of my hands, and pinned me to the bookshelf-wall behind me.

"There's really no need for you to be reading anything out of that book, Miss Haruno," he smirked at me from beneath his mask. It seemed as if he didn't notice the rather provacative position we were in...so I decided to shamelessly flirt with him.

"Now Kakashi," I half whispered as I pushed myself a tad closer to him. "What ever could be in there that you don't wish for me to see? Could it possibly be," I gave a little fake gasp, "porn?"

His eye twitched at that and I knew I had guessed correctly. "Oh well, if you dont want to tell me..." I trailed off and yawned. "I think I'll just go to sleep. Do you want me to take the couch?"

He struggled a little before he could respond, "Err...no. It's very uncomfortable, and umm...it would be bad for your, uh, ribs. You can sleep with, I mean, in my bed.. I'll take the couch."

"Oh no, Kakashi! I couldn't possibly do that to you in your own home! I'm sure the bed is plenty big. We can share it." I smiled at him.

He blinked back at me, I think considering the offer, but concluded that it probably wouldn't be a smart idea. "No, no, I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure..." I placed my hand on his still-close chest and slowly pushed him away, flouncing out of the living room and back to his bedroom, leaving him breathing hard behind me. "Good night!" I called, but he didn't seem able to respond. I smirked.

(Kakashi POV)

_She's going to be the death of me...  
Or my greatest sin._


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Chapitre Sept**

It has now been two weeks since that first night that I stayed at Kakashi's house and ever since then I've only had to stay there twice more. Tsunade never asked where I was on those nights when I didn't come home, and I was glad of it. She knew that when she drank too much she couldn't control herself, and had no problem with me finding a safe place to stay. Although she could be a bitch when she drank, at least she knew when not to crack down on me for disobeying her rules.

It was now Monday morning and Kakashi was sitting next to me on our way to school in his pearly-white Aston Martin. Country music was playing softly in the background as we rode in a comfortable silence that I had grown to appreciate. Kakashi was usually a very laid-back person, but in the mornings, he could be a total crab. Every morning since that first time I stayed over at his house, we would stop at McDonalds and get a coffee for him and a hot chocolate for me, after which he would strike up a conversation and get out of his crabby, morning funk. Today was no different.

"So we're doing another writing prompt today during class," he began, slowly sipping his scalding coffee.

"But block day isn't until Friday. Shouldn't we do it on Wednesday like last time?" I asked, waiting for my hot chocoalte to cool off before trying to drink it.

"Usually. But this one is going to be a private write that only I am going to read."

"Have you picked the prompt yet?"

"I have. And I think you'll greatly enjoy writing this one." He shot me what I figured was a wink and a smirk from behind his mask.

In the last two weeks, he and I had taken to mildly flirting with eachother when not in the presence of other people. Whenever I stayed over at his house, I would ask if he wanted to share the bed, but he would always respectfully decline after all of my pouting and eyelash-batting, saying I felt horrible for making him sleep on that "terribly uncomfortable couch." One of these days, he'll accept the offer. I just know it.

We pulled into the school parking lot and got out of the car, heading up to Kakashi's classroom on the fourth floor. He unlocked the door and I made my way over to one of the window sills, situating myself on it so I could see outside and still be able to lean back and put my feet up, pulling out a book. He sat down behind his desk and pulled out a small stack of papers to continue grading. This is how our mornings were usually spent: me reading and him grading.

After about twenty minutes, I saw him lay down his pen out of the corner of my eye and lean back in his chair. He must've finished grading everything. Keeping a steady eye on my book, I noticed him pull out a book of his own. It was orange. I never had gotten a chance to find out what was so enthralling about those books that he read so much and I was still curious. I knew it was porn, but there had to be some kind of plot line behind them, otherwise I doubt he'd be reading them. In the time I had known him, I had figured out that Kakashi always liked a good story.

Laying my book down, I quietly hopped off the window sill and flounced over to Kakashi's desk, pushing myself up on to it and swining my legs back and forth in the cut-out for his chair.

He glanced up from his book. "Can I help you?"

"Well, you see," I started. "I'm still rather curious about these books you read, since you always hide them when I come over." I gave him an innocent little smile. I figured the only way I was going to get that book out of his hand was if I played nice, flirted enough to get him tongue-tied, and then stole it.

He raised his eyebrows. "I thought I told you not to worry about it?"

I hooked one foot underneath the edge of his chair, pulling him closer, and resting said foot on the chair in between his spread out legs. "But I'm just so curious. What could possibly be keeping your attention so wrapped when there's a cute little pink-haired girl sitting right in front of you?" A flirty smile was sent his way and he was practically drooling now, being able to see up my rather short skirt, but having an abstructed view of my creamy thighs due to the tightly-woven fishnets I was wearing.

His eye kept glancing down, trying to keep it on mine, but failing miserably. I opened my legs a little more, but only enough to make it seem like it was accidental. He was _so_ gone.

I made a quick grab for the little orange book, pushed his chair back, and jumped down from his desk, smirking and opening the book to the page he was on, and began reading out loud:

_"Cora was lying on the plush bed, arms stretched out and bound to the headposts, her legs spread apart and bekoning for Jacob to take her. He looked at her with lust in his eyes that were raking over her perfect body. She let out a little moan, just thinking about what he was going to do to her. That feral sound caused Jacob to pounce on Cora, using his teeth to capture-"_

Kakashi had jumped at me across the room and pinned me to the wall, knee between my thighs, pushing against me, making my skirt slide up to my hips. He let out a low growl; lustful, heavily-lidded eye boring into mine. I licked my lips. This was a better reaction than I had hoped for. His hands, which had been on my hips, slid up to the sides of my abdomen, squeezing tightly.

Although it had been two weeks since Tsunade had caused my bruised ribs, they still weren't fully healed and I couldn't help the little wince of pain as he clenched my sides. Unfortunately, he noticed my wince.

His hands shot away from me as quickly as if he had been burned and he turned away, sqeezing his eye closed tightly and shaking his head. _No! Fuck Shit Fuck! I wasn't in that much pain! Come back, damnit! I want this!_

"You should probably get down to your homeroom. Shikamaru is likely here by now." He bent down to pick up the forgotten book on the floor, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Yea...probably..." I fixed my skirt and slowly walked over to my bag sitting by the windows, picking it up and slinging it on to my shoulder. "See you in class..." I said as I started to walk out of the room. He didn't reply. _Damnit. Fuck Tsunade. She's the reason that he stopped!_

I walked solemnly down two flights of stairs and made my way into Anko's classroom, going to the back and sitting next to Shikamaru, who was, surprisingly, awake.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

He and I had grown to become very good friends, and usually he wouldn't press me if I said I didn't want to talk about something, but apparently I looked worse than usual because he continued to question me about my anger and disappointment.

"Seriously. Don't. Worry. About. It." I growled out, shooting him an icy look. He put his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion and wisely decided not to question me more.

Kiba, someone I had come to know through Shikamaru and who was also in our homeroom, came through the door at that time and walked back to where Shikamaru and I were at, sitting backwards in the chair in front of me. He qwirked his eyebrow at my scowl and I just groaned and began hitting my head on my desk. I heard Kiba ask Shikamaru, "what's up with her?" which just made me groan again.

I imagine Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders before picking my bag up off the floor and sliding it under my head so I wouldn't give myself brain damage. I stopped banging my head after the somewhat soft surface appeared and just laid face-down on it. _Seriously. Fuck my life._

Shikamaru met me outside Sasori's art room and we made our way up the four flights of stairs to Kakashi's room. I was excited for his class today. Even though we had had a little bit of a setback this morning, at least I knew he had somewhat of a thing for me. And he said I would enjoy the prompt today so I was curious as to what it would be. Hopefully he hasn't changed it since the setback this morning.

"Well you seem to be in a better mood," Shikamaru tossed out casually.

"I'm just really looking forward to next period," I smiled.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ka-Mr. Hatake," I caught myself, "said we're doing another writing prompt today and he said I would probably like it." I smiled again.

"...When did you talk to him?"

"Oh...um...I got to school early today and ran into him in the hall," I covered quickly.

"Hmm." Shikamaru just nodded his head absent-mindedly.

We entered Kakashi's room in a comfortable silence and headed back to our seats. He wasn't in there yet, but that was expected. He always came in about ten minutes late and then proceeded to pile on a whole class period worth of work to do in a squished thirty minutes.

As expected, Kakashi waltzed into the room ten minutes after the bell, but he didn't try to utter an excuse this time. It was weird. I could tell this morning was still bothering him when he met my eyes and quickly looked away. _Damn._

"Okay class," he began. "Today we are going to do a thirty minute write to a prompt of my choice that only I will read. It will not be discussed during block period and it needs to have a definate ending because no one will be finishing it this time. Please take out some loose leaf paper and begin once the prompt has been written on the board." He turned around and picked up a piece of chalk, beginning to write on the board: _Tell the story of a romantic experience that may or may not have happened in your life. You can change the names and/or ending if you wish. Be very detailed about the entire encounter._

Murmurs went around the room, some from guys mostly saying that Kakashi was a perv, but others were squeals of joy, basically only from the girls. I just sat in silence. Of course this is what he meant with that wink and smirk in the car this morning. _Oh well, might as well have some fun with this._

I began my story: **(Mature content here. Don't read if you don't want to. I don't want flames for this since I'm giving a warning.)**

_Cora laid on Jacob's soft bed, arms above head and her legs spread apart, bekoning for Jacob to take her. He looked at her with lust in his one black and one red eyes that were raking across her incredibly innocent and perfect body, covered only in skimpy red lingerie. She let out a little moan, just thinking about what he was going to do to her. That feral sound caused Jacob to pounce on Cora, pushing her up to the head of the bed, wedging his knee between her thighs, pushing hard against her. His hands gripped at her hip bones and she bucked as he just barely brushed her lacy red thong. _

_Jacob let out a low growl and pulled down the mask that usually covered his face so that he could taste her skin with his bare lips. Cora shuddered at the press of his lips against her neck. His hands that were tight upon her hips moved up to the sides of her abdomen and with an unnoticed force, darkened the bruises that were almost faded from her ribs. Cora shook the pink hair out of her face and sighed as Jacob's silver hair tickled her chin as he began to trail his kisses down her collarbone and chest._

_A loud moan escaped Cora's lips as Jacob kissed the inside of her thigh. He was so close to her bundle of nerves that it would kill her if he didn't get there soon. She heard a snap and felt her little thong disappear from her core and a hot breath made her shiver. She tried to buck her hips, but Jacob held her down as he tasted her. Cora was going crazy. She wrapped her long, creamy legs around Jacob's toned back and neck, trying to pull him closer._

_His teeth lightly bit down on her pearl and she let out a yell of surprise and pleasure. Cora was so close to her release, she knew she could only last a little longer, but Jacob was no where near being finished with her. His tongue moved upwards to allow space for two of his nimble fingers to be inserted into her tight, wet core and he began pumping them in and out. Throwing back her pink head, Cora let our several moans and screams of ecstacy. She was about to meet her release when_

**(Mature content end.)**

The bell rang. Damn, and it was just getting good. I scribbled a _Sorry it isn't done, Kakashi. You could write the ending? ;)_

I wrote my name at the top of the paper in big loopy letters with a heart at the end and stood up, grabbing my purse and books, and heading to Kakashi's desk at the front of the classroom. I set the the paper face down on his desk, shot him a discrete wink, and made my way out of the room with Shikamaru to go to lunch.

"What did you write about?" I asked Shikamaru as we headed down the steps to the first floor.

"Toublesome," he sighed. "I wrote about my first date with Ino."

"Awwwww!" I cooed at him.

"Ugh. What'd you write?"

"Oh, mine was just a fiction scenario." I hoped he would just leave it with that. But unfortunately, he seemed to be in a rather chatty mood today and questioned me further.

"What was it about?"

"Just something I figure Mr. Hatake will appreciate," I laughed. Thankfully, Shikamaru didn't ask any more questions, as we were now in the lunch line and he didn't want to draw attention to our latest writing prompt.

We bought our lunches and made our way over to the our usual lunch table where the rest of the gang was. Shikamaru sat down next to Ino and I noticed him slip his hand into hers. _Awww, they are just too cute!_

I sat down next to Kiba and he flung his arm around the back of my chair, making himself comfortable. I had no problem with this, as long as he didn't try to make a move. Then I would have to break his arm. But I didn't think I had anything to worry about since I made that quite clear the first day he had done it. Plus, he seemed to have a thing for Hinata, but was too scared to ask her out because of her intimidating older cousin.

This disfuntional, yet close-knit group had accepted me with open arms on my first day and I had grown to quite enjoy their company.

After my last class of the day, I said goodbye to Naruto, whom I had Speech and Debate with, and made my way to my locker before heading back upstairs. Hopefully Kakashi had read my story already and no longer felt awkward about this morning. I had basically put my feelings out there and now it was his turn to show me if he returned them, which, obviously, I already knew he did. Now I just needed him to make a move.

I walked into the classroom, but Kakashi wasn't anywhere to be found. His jacket and all of his papers were still sitting at his desk, though, so he couldn't be far. Deciding to amp up the charm while waiting for him to return, I pushed some of the papers out of the way and hopped up on his desk.

It had gotten warmer over the course of the day and my tights had been too hot with the heater on in the school, so I had taken them off after lunch. I was greatful now that I had shaved my legs last night, for it would soon come in handy. I folded one smooth leg underneath me and let my other one swing freely as my skirt rose up to the higher part of my thigh. I unbottoned one of the bottons on my top and pushed my boobs up so I would have better clevege. I imagined I currently looked like one of those whores in 1990s porn movies who fucked her teacher just to get an "A." Good.

But Kakashi was taking too long to get back to his room and I was beginning to get bored just sitting there. Thinking there ought to be something good to read in the drawers of a literature teacher's desk, I began to search the top drawers, hoping to find something with out having to move from my current stance. To my luck, Kakashi had left one of his _Icha Icha Paradise_ books in the top left drawer of his desk, so I pulled it out and began to read from the beginning.

It actually turned out to be pretty well written. The characters were believable and they weren't too pervy. Just as I was getting to the good part, I heard the handle on the closed door turn and I looked up just in time to catch Kakashi's jaw on the floor at the site in front of him. I imagined I looked quite hot. Or at least I hoped I did.

"Holy fuck, Sakura. You are going to be the death of me," he breathed out, rubbing a hand down his face, but not letting his mask slip at all.

I gave him a cute smile and a little giggle as I laid his book down on his desk. I was still sitting with my legs basically spread open and Kakashi was now standing in front of me with his hands placed on either side of me, leaning forward and staring me straight in the eye.

I stared right back. It was his move.

But he didn't make a move! Are you _fucking _kidding me! He just leaned back and took a seat in his chair, grabbing a pen and a stack of papers and totally ignoring the hot girl sitting on his desk, practically begging for him to do something, _anything_, to her. Well, whatever! His loss!

I grabbed the book off the desk next to me and picked up where I had left off when Kakashi had entered the classroom.

After about an hour of sending furtive glances his way every couple of minutes that I knew he would send back at me, I grew bored with Kakashi's book and set it down next to me again.

I took to staring at him. I was incredibly curious as to what was underneath that mask of him. Maybe he was super ugly? No way. Just of the part of him that I can see, I know he's not ugly. Maybe he has a tattoo and he's not allowed to show it at school? No, 'cause then he would take it off at home, which he didn't do in my presence. What the hell could he be hiding?

"Kakashi?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?" He didn't look up at me, just kept on reading and grading.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

It seemed he hadn't been expecting that to come up as a topic of interest. His head shot up quickly and his visible eye widened. Maybe I shouldn't have asked...

"Nevermind," I mumbled, reaching for _Icha Icha Paradise_.

He let out a quiet breath. I figured he wouldn't answer, so when I heard him begin to talk, my attention was immediately and solely focused on him.

"I'm ashamed of it," He said so softly that I barely caught it.

"Why would you be ashamed of it?" I asked, just as quietly.

"That's a story for another day. Come on, I should get you home."

Well, today was kind of a bust. He totally didn't make a move on me when he had all the time in the world to do just that, and I asked about a touchy subject, definately setting us back a little bit. And damn, we had been progressing so nicely.

We made our way out to his car and drove out to the Cape with country music blasting, leaving no room for conversation.

When we got to my house, I unbuckled my seatbelt, but didn't move from my seat. "Have you read my story yet from class today?"

"Nope," he replied. "It's in my stack of papers to read tonight, though. Why?"

"Oh, I just think you'll like it, that's all." I sent him a flirty smile, trying to get back to the normal air of things.

He returned it with an eye-crinkle. "Yea, I probably will. See you in the morning?"

"Yep!" I said chirpily. "Thanks!" I got out of the car and waved back at him, entering the un-locked door of my house.

"Sakura?" I heard as I entered the house.

_Who else would it be? Are you kidding? _"Yea?"

"I believe you have some explaining to do!" She rounded the corner, holding a bottle, and staggering slightly.

_God damn it, she's drunk again!_


	8. Chapitre Huit

**A/N: Unfortunately I didn't have chapter 9 saved to my computer. Thank you Fanfiction. So, it'll be awhile before I can get chapter 9 rewritten and then get chapters 10 and 11 re-posted. Please just bear with me. And after I get 11 posted, I'll get going on chapter 12. Now that school's out, I'll have more time to write. Thanks bunches, review please (especially if this is your first time reading this story! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre Huit**

I had just dropped Sakura off at home and was currently heading back to my house when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Now, I don't get many texts...usually just from Kurenai or Asuma, but more recently, Sakura. After our first week of knowing eachother, she would take to sending me texts throughout the day, whether it be to thank me for taking her to/from school, or if she was asking me for a ride to/from school, or if she just needed to talk to someone and she couldn't get ahold of Shikamaru.

Seeing as we'd had kind of an awkward day today, I decided it might not be the best idea for me to check my phone right now, assuming it was her, for fear of what she might have to say. I mean, don't get me wrong, I thoroughly enjoyed the situations we happened to get ourselves into, but it was so fucking illegal that I was scared it might go too far one day.

But how could I deny her sexiness?

I flipped my phone open, hoping the message really was from her and glanced down to read the text while trying to drive straight. But when I read what she had sent, I nearly swerved my _incredibly-expensive-British-sports-car-that-I-would-never-in-my-life-be-able-to-afford-if-I-crashed_ into an evergreen tree on the side of Route 6.

_**SOS shes drunk**_

I managed to not wreck my car as I turned around throught a Police Park (the cut-outs on highways that cops park in to assess drivers' speeds) and sped off back to Sakura's house. _Thank fucking god I checked my phone and didn't wait until I got home. At least now I'll hopefully get to her in a resonable amount of time._

I screeched to a hault in her driveway and haphazardly put the car into park. Sprinting for the front door, I hoped it was unlocked. Luckily, it was, and I made a mad dash inside. Looking to my left, I saw a woman who I assumed to be Tsunade, based on the way Sakura had described her to me, passed out on the couch, holding a broken glass bottle in her hand. Not wanting to wake her up, I refrained from calling out for Sakura, but I made my way upstairs to where Sakura had told me where her room was.

It took me a minute to figure out which room was hers, but when I saw the plain white wall covered in band posters and pictures ripped from magazines, I knew she had to be in there. I checked under the bed first. No luck there. Next I checked the closet.

Sakura was sitting in there, knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around them with her phone in one hand. She flinched when I pulled the door open, but relaxed a little when she saw it was me. There were shards of glass embedded in her upper left arm. They looked quite deep.

I knelt down to her level and began to reach for her, but she flinched again, despite herself. "It's okay," I whispered and continued to move to pick her up bridal style. She didn't protest. I stood up and began making my way out of her bedroom and down the stairs as she burried her face in my chest, silent tears rolling down her face.

I manuvered her out the still-open front door and pulled it closed softly behind me with my foot so as not to wake up Tsunade, assuming she'd even be able to wake up.

I carried Sakura out to my car and, with difficulty, got the passenger side door open and placed her in gently, buckling her seatbelt for her. I jogged around to the other side of the car, hopped in, slammed it into reverse, and backed out of her driveway. Within ten minutes, a new record for me, we were at my house and I was jogging back around to the passenger side of my car to get Sakura out and into the house.

I took her to my kitchen table instead of my bedroom this time and laid her upon it. I grabbed a towel, laid it underneath her arm, and ran to my bathroom to get tweezers. When I got back to the kitchen, I took a small bowl from the cabinet and filled it with hot water, grabbing a smaller towel as I went back to the table and sat down by her left side.

Luckily, she was wearing a tank top, so I didn't have to worry about any clothes getting in the way of me removing the embedded glass.

I carefully removed each shard of glass from her arm. Many were in there quite deep and although she winced every once in awhile, she never made a sound showing how much pain I knew she was in. When I was sure I had all the glass out, I wrapped up the towel under her arm that all the glass was laying in and threw it directly into the trash, not caring that I simply could've put the glass in the trash and washed the towel; I was too busy still trying to get Sakura cleaned up.

I dipped the smaller towel into the now warm water and cleaned around each open wound on her arm. There were about seven in all, with about ten pieces of glass that I had pulled out. Trying not to hurt her, I cleaned the inside of the wounds, too, making sure they were clean before I put a bandage on. The alcohol that had been in the bottle probably helped to clean out the wounds, but if it stayed in her arm, it could infect her blood stream and give her alcohol poisoning.

When her arm was clean, I retrieved a small piece of gauze from my bathroom and taped it to her arm so that the cuts would stay clean. Her eyes were closed and I knew she was tired, but not yet asleep, for she was still on my wooden kitchen table, which was probably more comfortable than my couch, but no where near as comfortable as my bed, so I picked her up bridal style again and carried her to my room. I laid her down, placed a warm blanket over her lithe figure, kissed her on top of the head, and strode from the room, hoping she was already asleep.

I cleaned up the bloodied towel and water in my kitchen before getting my bag from the car and sitting in my recliner to begin grading papers. She had asked me when I dropped her off at home if I had read her paper yet from class today. I figured now was as good a time as any to read it. Flipping through the papers from fourth period, I came across her loopy scrawl at the top of a paper. The first thing I noticed was a big heart at the end of her name, then the chosen names of her characters for the piece. _Oh great..._

_(Sakura POV)_

I awoke to the sounds of...nothing. Absolutely nothing. Which wasn't that strange seeing as I knew I was in Kakashi's house and it usually sounded like this. So since there was no threat, I just laid on Kakashi's incredibly comfortable bed with my eyes still closed, trying my very best to stay asleep.

But that was when I heard the floor at the foot of the bed creak. And then there was a slow, tantalizing finger run up the bottom of my foot. I had to be dreaming. I just _had _to be.

I cracked my eyes open and blinked slowly. Kakashi was standing at the foot of his bed, staring at me with dark, hooded eyes. Yes, I did say eye_s_. His bandana was no longer covering his left eye, but hanging around his neck. His beautiful crimson eye was shining, but I could see something darker in it now: _lust. Yep, I'm soooo definitely dreaming._

"Sakura," Kakashi purred at me from the end of the bed. "I read your story from class today. Although, it sounded somewhat familiar. Almost like a book I have read...mixed with an encounter from earlier this morning?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I saw a smirk form beneath his mask that was still in place, unlike the bandana no longer around his eye.

I took that time to sit up and push the blanket off me with my good arm, smirking right back at him. Even if it was a dream, it felt very real, and I wanted to know what my dream Kakashi thought about my story. "Hmmm, I wonder what it could possibly be reminding you of..."

"Well, you see," he began, resting his foot on the end of the bed frame. "I feel like there were underlying meanings in what you wrote, wouldn't you say, _Sa-ku-ra?_" My name fell off his lips and I was literally trying to hold myself back from jumping him right now. That was his job. Or at least, it was his job if he wanted to go along with my story, which I was really hoping he did.

"But Kakashi, don't you always say that the meaning of a story is found in the eye of the beholder? So what is your incredibly sexy crimson eye beholding right now?" I shot him a sexy grin, waiting for his reply.

"That you want me as badly as I want you."

And then, he pounced.

Kakashi's mask was down and his lips found mine in a passoinate kiss. He didn't even have to beg for entrance into my mouth, for it was just assumed we both wanted it as badly as the other. As our tounges heatedly battled for dominance, his knee wedged its way in between my thighs as his had gripped the sides of my stomach.

My hands were wound in his soft, silver hair, gently pulling at it and scratching his scalp with my fingernails in my haste to pull him closer to me. I hadn't kissed someone like this since my last boyfriend back in California, and that hadn't even been as good as this! Damn, this was hot. Making out with your incredibly sexy advanced writing teacher after he had just basically read the porno you had written to his prompt in class earlier that day.

Even if it was all just a dream...

But who the fuck cares, 'cause it was a damn good dream!

Kakashi's knee was rubbing against my little red underwear beneath my skirt as he pushed harder against me, trying to get as close to me as possible. When I felt I was going to die from lack of oxygen, he moved down to my jaw with his kisses, licking and biting at any skin he could possibly get to. He made his way down my neck and sucked hard at my pulse, knowing he was leaving a mark. It was purposeful; a mark to show his claim on me. A claim I was glad to let him make.

His hands were everywhere, ravaging my skin, touching me, _feeling_ me. They made their way up my shirt, pulling it off in the process and then slowly running down my body as Kakashi's eyes raked over my bare chest and stomach. I had never been a very self-conscious girl, except when I had visible bruises from Tsunade, and the bruises on my ribs were still fading.

I moved my hands to cover them, but Kakashi stopped my hands and bent his head to leave gentle, open-mouthed kisses across my abdomen, touching each bruised rib with his soft lips, never breaking eye contact with me.

I was now able to get a good look at his face. A scar ran down from under his bangs to the middle of his cheek, over the eyelid of is left eye. I hadn't noticed it on my first day of school because it had been pretty well covered, but now...now it was clear as day. I was curious as to where he had gotten it from, but now was not the time to be asking.

I moved my eyes to rake over the rest of his face, seeing the other small scars littering the bottom half of his face, especially the long, skinny white one that cut through the right side of his mouth. It was a wonder I hadn't felt it when his lips had been ravaging mine.

He wasn't flawless, like I had been expecting, but he still looked just as handsome as I imagined he might.

He was now holding himself up above me as my eyes poured over his features. He looked worried as to what my reaction might be, but I showed him just as much care as he had shown me. My fingers lightly played over his face as his eyes closed and I brought my lips up to his left side, leaving light kisses from the top of the long scar to the bottom of it, then moving my mouth to each little scar that was scattered across his cheeks and chin and jaw. My last kiss fell upon the right corner of his mouth, where the long white scar was situated.

I understood now why he chose not to show his face in public, but not entirely sure why he was ashamed of it. A very sexual situation had turned into a sensitive and sensual one in a matter of moments and I wasn't sure if I was pleased or upset that there no longer seemed to be a chance of going further tonight. Even though it was just a dream...Damn it! This is a fucking dream!

I groaned. Dream-Kakashi looked at me with confusion in his mismatched eyes and when I told him why I had groaned, he laughed openly at me.

"Sakura," he chuckled. "This isn't a dream."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say," I replied, throwing my head back on to the pillow and running my hands over my face.

Dream-Kakashi chuckled again and pulled his shirt off before laying down next to me and whispering in my ear, "Well, since this is a dream, you might as well get comfortable before you fall back asleep."

So I obeyed and draped my arm around his bare stomach, snuggling my head into the crook of his arm, and drifting into sleep in my dream.

I woke up to my face pressed against something warm. It felt like...a chest? A hard, chisled, very sexy chest. _Oh shit! _

"Kakashi!" I all but yelled, sitting bolt upright.

"I told you you weren't dreaming." He smirked at me across his scarred, but not covered-by-a-mask, lips.

_Oh shit..._


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**A/N: Hey all! So I finally got around to rewriting chapter nine. It's gonna be wayyyy shorter than the original because I can't remember exactly everything that was in it, but I believe I have all of the inportant things covered. If any of you remember something that I missed, please let me know and I'll put it in! Okay, now enjoy! And please review. I would like to get back to my 60 reviews I had before this story got deleted, plus like 40 favorites and followers! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf**

I woke up to my face pressed against something warm. It felt like...a chest? A hard, chisled, very sexy chest. _Oh shit! _

"Kakashi!" I all but yelled, sitting bolt upright.

"I told you you weren't dreaming." He smirked at me across his scarred, but not covered-by-a-mask, lips.

_Oh shit..._

My hands immediately went to my face and I peeked at Kakashi through my fingers. He just chuckled and put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I laid my head against his chest and groaned. "I can't believe I actually thought that was a dream..."

He chuckled again. "Was it atleast a good dream?"

When I glanced up at him, he winked at me, and I couldn't help but giggle before replying, "The best."

He leaned in to kiss me and I allowed it. It was getting pretty heated when an obnoxious beeping startled us apart. Kakashi rolled over top of me and hit the snooze button on his alarm before resuming the kisses he was placing all over my neck and chest. Just a minute later the alarm went off again, making Kakashi groan and hang his head on my shoulder. I laughed out loud and pushed him off me so I could properly shut off the alarm.

His hand reached out and tried to pull me back to bed, but I danced out of his reach before jumping back on the bed and sitting on top of him.

"No more playing. We've gotta get going or we'll be late to school. You are a teacher, remember?"

He just groaned _again_ and muttered, "Don't remind me."

I patted his cheek and rolled off him, making my way towards the bathroom door. "I call the shower first!" He didn't reply, so I figured he was still sulking in bed. When I entered the bathroom, I got a good long look t myself in the mirror...then I screamed. "Look at my fucking neck!" I yelled, pointing at my many hickies from the doorway. He snickered. "Everyone's gonna notice this! Fuck you!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he muttered from the bed.

I scowled at him and slammed the door of the bathroom. A few moments later, I reopened the door and looked at the silver-haired man still laying in bed. "Hey, Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think anyone will notice if I wear the same outfit to school today?"

* * *

"Why are you wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday?" Shikamaru asked me as I walked into homeroom that morning. As usual we were the only two there, aside from a snoring Anko with her feet propped up on her desk.

Of course Shikamaru would notice that I'm wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday. Damn photographic memory.

"And what happened to your arm?"

I glared at him."Well someone's very talkative this morning, aren't they?"

"Fine, sheesh, I won't ask. Troublesome...do you want me to ask Ino if she'll let you borrow a change of clothes? I'm sure she has plenty in her locker."

My glare turned into a grin as I beamed at him and nodded my head 'yes.'

Two minutes later and I was standing in front of Ino's open locker, having a pair of jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and a cute purple scarf thrown into my arms. "Will this work?" She had noticed the rather large hickey on my neck and suggested the scarf.

"Definitely! Thank you so much for doing this, Ino!"

"Of course, Sakura! Any friend of Shika's is a friend of mine!"

We made our way to the bathroom together. Ino was too busy coming up with her own story of what I was doing last night for me to get a word in. I ended up mostly agreeing with what she said, just to keep the focus as far from Kakashi as possible. So, here's the story of my boyfriend: he's a sophomore in college, majoring in English, and last night was the first night I spent at his house because if it wasn't, I would've had a change of clothes there.

Ino decided he's in college because I told her he doesn't go to our school. Yes, _obviously_ that means he's in college. Okay, sure, I'll take it. I said he's an English major because I wanted to keep at least a little bit of Kakashi in my fake boyfriend. And I just let Ino think what she wanted about whether or not this was my first time sleeping over at his house. It doesn't really matter either way.

When I got back to homeroom, I found Shikamaru asleep on his desk, but he must've felt my presence because he looked up when I got close.

"Nice touch," he commented and pointed at the scarf.

"It was Ino's idea."

"Ahh, makes sense. So...are you gonna own up, or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" I gave him a funny look. "You're gonna make me drag it out of you? What a drag. I know about you and Mr. Hatake. There. Now are you willing to talk?"

I stared at him, eyes wide. "How did you know?"

"Sometimes you slip up and call him Kakashi. I've also noticed you get here really early, earlier than I do, and you always go back up to the fourth floor at the end of the day. I've seen you sitting in one of Mr. Hatake's windows a couple times in the morning when I don't feel like sleeping and go out to the court yard to watch clouds. Oh, and you talk about him quite often."

I gaped at him.

"Don't be surprised. I'm very perceptive. And don't worry, I don't believe any one else has noticed. So tell me, was I right about his age?"

I blinked and shook my head a couple times to clear it. "Umm, you were close. You were off by two years. He's only twenty-six."

Shikamaru nodded. "So are you going to tell me how it happened?"

Just then, the bell for homeroom rang. Anko jumped awake. Students started filing into the room.

"How about we go get coffee after school? Then we'll talk," I asked him. He nodded and made a plan to meet at the front doors of the school five minutes after the final bell rang.

* * *

After the final bell of the day, I stopped at my locker, exchanged the books I had for the ones I would need for homework, and started up to the fourth floor. When I knocked on Kakashi's door and he made a noise thaat sounded like a consent to enter, I stuck my head in and said, "Hey, I don't need a ride home today. Shikamaru and I are going out for coffee."

He replied, "Okay, call me if you get home and Tsunade's been drinking."

I promised I would, slipped in the door to give him a quick, but passionate kiss, and then made my way down three flights of stairs to find Shikamaru waiting for me at the front doors like we'd planned.

We walked out into the student parking lot together and got into Shikamaru's sleek, black BMW. When we got to Starbucks, Shikamaru ordered his coffee the way he likes everything else in his life: black. I ordered a chai tea latte with a shot of espresso, extra foam, and a caramel drizzel over the whipped cream. Both Shikamaru and the barista gave me weird looks.

When we'd gotten our drinks, we made our way to a table in the corner. I took a deep breath and began to speak...


	10. Chapitre Dix

**Chapitre Dix**

Shikamaru didn't break eye contact with me throughout the entire time I told my story. Basically all I was saying was that Kakashi and I were kind of a thing now. He asked a couple of the questions you would expect from a close friend who's concerned about you: "Isn't he a little old?" Not really. "Is everything consensual?" Of course. "Are you happy?" Most definitely. And my personal favorite: "What a drag…am I gonna have to kick his ass if he hurts you?" Don't worry, that's not going to happen. It's just casual. _…Right?_

Then, when we had finished our coffees and were almost ready to go, Shikamaru laid a gentle hand on my arm and asked, "So what really happened to your arm?"

My gaze, which had previously been on his, moved downwards to the floor. I didn't really want to tell him about Tsunade. Only four people in this whole world knew. Maybe he'll understand if I just say we can talk about it another time.

"That's a story," I began, "for when we have more coffee and more time. Right now I need to be getting home. Plus, I'm all talked out." I kinda smiled at him then, but I knew he could see hurt in my eyes and was glad when he just stood up and grabbed the coat off the back of my chair, holding it so I could slip it on before exiting into the cool October air.

We left Starbucks and drove back to my house in a comfortable silence. After he dropped me off, I ran upstairs to my room, hoping Tsunade wouldn't be there. Turns out she wasn't.

She never did come back that night. Thank god.

(Kakashi POV)

Sakura never called me last night. I hope she's okay.

I'm currently on my way to pick her up, but the roads are terrible. It's incredibly windy and it's pouring down rain, so I can barely see ten feet in front of me, but I make it to her house without crashing into a tree or a flying cow…

She's sitting outside on the front stoop waiting for me when I pull up. _What the hell?_

As she approached my car, I could see the Cheshire grin on her face. She hopped in, just a little damp because she had been under the roof of her porch and I had parked pretty close to her, and leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek. I guess I should've been expecting something like that because of the morning before, but for some reason I hadn't expected her to be so straight-forward.

"Hmmm…uhh…" I started, still blushing a little underneath my mask. "Why were you just sitting outside? Did your mom kick you out? …And why are you so happy?" I added as an after-thought.

"No my mom didn't kick me out." She was still all-smiles. "I just love rainstorms. They show you that you aren't the only one who has bad days. Sometimes Mother Nature has bad days, too. Plus, they calm me down."

"…That makes no sense to me at all. But okay. Whatever you say." I grinned over at her to show her I wasn't criticizing her views on rainstorms.

She must've seen my eye crinkle because she sent a tinkling laugh my way before saying, "Oh, Kakashi. You'll realize it one day. You can't take life for granted. Just let the rain flow over you and don't let it upset you."

"Yea, you say that now, but wait until you have drive in this shit," I grumbled as I tried not to hit anyone else currently crossing the Bourne Bridge.

She just laughed at me again.

"I would stop laughing at my driving if I were you, or you're gonna get it."

"And what exactly does _it_ entail?" She inquired.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

"How long am I going to have to wait, Kakashi?" She lightly placed her hand on my thigh, then. I could barely keep my eyes on the road now, for she was slowly moving so that she was almost sitting on the center console, her hand moving even more slowly up my thigh.

"Sakura," I warned her. "I will turn this car around, missy." I said it in kind of a joking manner, seeing as we both knew I couldn't do that because we had school.

"Ooohhh yes! Please do!"

She was now almost in my lap and her hand that wasn't on my thigh was tapping her fingers up my arm like it was a piano. Her mouth was at my ear, then kissing down my jaw.

"God damn it, Sakura." _You win this round,_ I finished in my head as I made a sharp U-turn and began speeding back to my house.

We were going to be in so much trouble if we ever got caught.

While in the car on the way back to my house, I called the school to tell them I was sick and couldn't come in today. Twenty minutes later, to throw off suspicion, Sakura called in as Tsunade. I wasn't quite sure if she pulled it off, but she reassured me by saying that Shizune had never heard Tsunade's voice before, so she didn't have anyone else's to compare it to.

When we got back to my house, Sakura jumped out of the car and ran around to my side, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door of the house. She found the keys in my pocket and unlocked the door behind her before pulling the mask off my face and bringing my lips down to meet hers.

Hoping she didn't think this was going to go too far, I lead her to the couch, not my bedroom, and laid her down on it, never breaking the kiss as I fell on top of her and supported myself above her.

I began trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, sucking at the same spot I had two nights ago, making the fading hickey more prominent. I proceeded farther down to her collarbone and slid my hands up her shirt, but not taking it off yet. I had been hasty the other day, (and so incredibly horny) but I didn't want our whole relationship to be based on physical contact.

Sakura was making incredibly alluring noises as my hands tickled up her stomach and sides towards her bra. She giggled when I brushed my fingers right below her belly button, but then moaned when I bit down on the soft skin at the base of her neck.

But then I stopped and just rested my forehead against her shoulder. She must've been confused, but she waited for me to say something, massaging my scalp with her nimble fingers as she did so.

I finally looked up at her and, sighing, I said, "What are we doing, Sakura?"

She gave me a questioning look. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean are you only with me because you think it'll get you an A? Or because you've never been with an older guy? Or do you just want sex? Or do you actually think this will work? Do you care enough to try to make this work?"

"Kakashi…" She placed her hand against my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. "Of course I want this to work. No, I admit I've never been with an older guy, and yes, it is invigorating, but I don't expect an A in your class unless I earn it, nor do I want sex, at least not yet, and of course I care about you! How could you ask me that? You're one of the few people I've ever told about Tsunade."

She looked like she was about to cry with that last sentence said, so I rolled onto my side, wrapped my arms around her middle, and pulled her towards me. "In just the short time that I've known you, Sakura, you've come to mean so much to me. I'm glad you told me about Tsunade, honored even, and I'm glad you want to wait for sex. It's very respectable."

She smiled at me, eyes glazed over, and kissed me on my cheek, snuggling into my chest.

"So what do you want to do on our day off?" I asked with a sideways little grin.

She turned a little to look me in the eye. "Let's play a game!"

Okay, I admit, I had to laugh out loud at that one.

She pouted a little, but managed to tell me (in between my chuckles) that she wanted to play a truth game so we could learn more about each other. I agreed.

And here's how it went:

Sakura: Okay, what's your favorite color?

Me: Blue. What's your favorite animal?

Her: Penguins! Who's your favorite author?

Me: Master Jiraya. What was your favorite part about being in California?

Her: Master Who? Whatever…um being with my friends. Where did you grow up?

Me: Northern Canada. What was your favorite thing to do in California?

Her: Easy! Sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro to go shopping on Rodeo Drive and then sneaking into a different hotel each night to go skinny dipping in their outdoor pool.

Me: Wow…umm…that was detailed. Sounds like fun.

Her: Oh it was! So anyways, umm why did you leave Canada?

Me: My father and I had a falling out. Have you talked to your friends at all since you left California?

Her: No…I imagine their father probably has them on lockdown. He does that a lot. Have you tried to fix your problems with your dad?

Me: I can't…he's not living anymore.

Her: I'm so sorry Kakashi!

Me: It's okay. You didn't know. He and I never had a very good relationship anyway and it didn't really affect me when I got word of his death.

By this point, Sakura and I had relocated from the living room to the kitchen, where I was currently making us lunch: grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. She came up behind me and put her arms around my waist, whispering into my back, "What would you have said to him if you'd had the chance?"

This question stumped me. I honestly had no idea. The man had abandoned me when I was a child and then proceeded to become a murderer, then turn up again and ask for my help financially. And after I had declined his request, he had come at me with a knife; the bastard. There really wasn't much I wanted to say to him, and I told Sakura all of that. Then I added as an afterthought, "But you just skipped my turn for a question. So I get to ask two in a row now." I grinned at her. She pouted a little, but then laughed and agreed, glad to be back on a happier subject.

So I asked, "If you could live anywhere in the world, where would that be? And what do you want to be when you get older?"

She told me she wanted to live in England and be an Equine Veterinarian, but she didn't explain to me how those two went hand-in-hand, she just seemed to believe they did, and I didn't question her on it.

"Okay, my turn!" She exclaimed as she finished her grilled cheese, getting ready to drink the rest of her soup. "What do you find attractive in a woman? Not specifically me, just women in general."

"Hmmm, let's see…beautiful eyes…a great personality…rockin' body." I winked at her then. "She's gotta be nice and funny, have a killer smile, and an exotic, yet phenomenal hair color." With that, I gently grabbed a piece of her hair and began winding it around my finger, grinning at her.

She laughed and batted my hand away, exclaiming, "I said not specifically me!"

"Did I name characteristics of you!" I gasped, pretending to be flabbergasted.

She rolled her eyes, still smiling, and shoved my arm in the same playful way she always did.

We spent the rest of the day talking. Most of the questions were about nothing; just more of our favorite things and what our old lives used to be like. Poor Sakura has a dark past, but then again, so do I. I guess we were made for each other.


End file.
